In addition to liquid fuels, gaseous fuels, such as natural gas or hydrogen, have been recently increasingly used in the automotive industry. In conventional directly injecting gas injectors, the problem area involves the high thermal stress on the gas injector, in particular on its valve body. Due to the high thermal stress, it is not possible to use an elastomer as the sealing material, for example, because of its limited temperature resistance. In addition to the good sealing properties of the elastomer, its outstanding damping properties during the closing process are also advantageous. The latter is important in particular in the case of gas injectors due to their lack of a stress-reducing effect of liquid damping. Another problem area in the case of gas injectors which open outwardly involves the fact that a fuel quantity is determined by a cross section which is unblocked by a needle lift. This flow cross section is heavily dependent on manufacturing and setting tolerances during the manufacture and the assembly of the gas injector as well as on changing operating conditions and occurring wear. These factors influence the throttling effect of the gas injector and thus the injected gas quantity in a complex manner.